


Call Your Girlfriend

by LuckyDucky20



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friends to Lovers, My First Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Stealer of Men Rey Dameron, Vaginal Sex, cheating ben solo, not really but kinda, she saw him first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDucky20/pseuds/LuckyDucky20
Summary: Ben had been in love with Rey for six years. However, he felt that his love for her was only just now appropriate. She was finally a college graduate and twenty-two, making his thirty-one years a tad less creepy. However, there were a few problems with telling her how he felt... One being that she was his best friend's little sister. The second being that he had a girlfriend...





	Call Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a bar when Robyn's "Call Your Girlfriend" came on. It gave me the idea for this little one shot. Since this is my first AU and explicit smut story, it gave me a reason to practice! This is un-beta'd… or whatever.
> 
> Canon age difference for Ben and Rey but with the actors' real birthdays, so it makes it more like a nine year difference since she's April and he's November and this takes place in late May. Don't know why I needed to put this out there, I just did! Almost all of the other characters listed are just background or mentioned.

**BEN**

Ben Solo stood by the bar with Mr. Dameron discussing his promotion to partner in the law firm he had been with since finishing his degree.

"Well done, Ben," the older man congratulated him while taking a swig of beer from the bottle.

"Thanks," Ben replied modestly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Listen," Mr. Dameron began the start of a topic change, "I hate to ask you this, but do you think that you could help watch over the kids tonight? Knowing Rey and her crew, they're bound to get a little rambunctious. I don't think Poe can handle them all by himself! Besides, you're the responsible one."

Ben was not expecting such easy access to Mr. Dameron's daughter - Poe's adopted sister. He glanced at the group of dancing recent college graduates, took a quick sip from his nearly empty bourbon glass, and replied, "Uh... Sure. Of course. Always here to help."

"Great," Poe's dad flashed him the familiar Dameron smile. "I already said you would." He placed his empty beer bottle on the bar. "Thanks, Ben!" He called over his shoulder as he exited the bar that was hosting Rey's dwindling graduation party. Ben mused that that's where Poe got his spirit from... his dad!

Left alone at the bar, Ben downed the rest of his drink. He needed to stay sober for the rest of the night. Mainly to help manage Rey and her friends, all of whom would be completely drunk off their asses within the next hour or so, but to also keep himself in check. He had no intention of revealing his feelings - deeply romantic, deeply _sexual_ feelings - about or to Rey!

He had been in love with the girl for the past six years. He had know Rey since she was ten. Poe's parents felt that empty nest hard and adopted the girl. When he was twenty-five she was sixteen. He was at a pool party at the Dameron house when Rey and her friends paraded out in tiny string bikinis. That was the end of him. He was a full grown man with a hard-on for a teenager. He felt disgusting.

Since that revelation, he began to distance himself from Rey. Which was a shame, really, because they got along extremely well. She was a lot more patient and understanding when listening to his family woes. Poe admired his parents too much and just said he was being too dramatic and emo when Ben made his complaints. But Rey? Rey hung on his every word. He was fairly certain that she had a crush on him that began well before she was sixteen.

Now at twenty-two, Rey was a grown woman. A _very_ grown...nicely developed...great ass...uh, woman. The hard-on for her was as strong as ever. He could easily pull her away from the others and shove his tongue in her mouth. He _wanted_ to. Only, she was Poe's younger sister. Poe would for sure kick his ass... well, _try_ to kick his ass. Oh yeah, and Ben had a girlfriend. Of almost two years. Bazine.

Ben had thrown himself into the dating world to try to repress his inappropriate feelings for teenage Rey. He wasn't a stud by any stretch of the imagination, but he did well. He had a few short-lived relationships, a couple one night stands, and now was in the should-we-get-engaged timeframe with Bazine. Well, _she_ was at least.

Ben _liked_ Baz fine. She was smart and funny, beautiful and sociable. They had a healthy sex life, but he found that he just didn't _love_ her. He never would. Ben had lost his heart to Rey years ago, and he knew that wasn't fair to Baz. At the same time, if Rey wasn't a possibility for him, he could see himself continuing his contented relationship with Bazine.

"Ben!" Rey called to him, breaking him out of his thoughts. "We're going to move closer to the music. Wanna come?"

"No. No, that's ok. I'll wait here," he gave her a forced smile. She just nodded and disappeared into the crowd with her so-called "squad."

He watched after them, and it didn't take long for him to locate them again because Rey and her friend Kaydel climbed into cages meant for dancing - girls only, of course. The two leggy beauties gyrated to the beat, earning hoots and hollers from several men in the crowd of sweaty bodies. It took all of Ben's self-control to not march right up to Rey's cage, pull her out, slinging her over his shoulder, and leave the place...taking her back to his... Instead, he turned away to face the bar, ordering another drink.

The girls only stayed in the dancing cages for another song, but it felt much longer to Ben. He hated watching other men put their hands all over Rey to help her off her stage. Of course, he was sure other men had put their hands on Rey - kissed Rey, fucked Rey - while she was away at the University of Naboo, so he really shouldn't have minded as much as he did. Especially since he had someone else to keep _his_ bed warm. Ben was being a hypocrite. He expected Rey to remain virginal and hated every man that even glanced her way, when he was not _remotely_ virginal and had his fair share of glances.

As the night grew closer to being the next day, a drunk Armie Hux and an even drunker Poe left together, holding each other up. Not long after, Gwen Phasma and Kay Connix also slunk away. Rey and her friends Finn Storm and Rose Tico, however, did not emerge. Ben sighed, resigning himself to his continued babysitting gig, but he would _not_ let Poe forget that he owed him one!

Ben stood near a small group of like minded individuals and found himself joining their conversation. He decided that one drink with his new acquaintances while waiting for the remaining trio of recent college grads wouldn't hurt, so he ordered an old fashioned. He sipped his drink, keeping half of his attention on the dance floor and adding occasionally to the conversation around him. Soon it occurred to Ben that he wasn't having too bad of a time.

The main bar was to Ben's left, cutting off half of the room with his back, so he didn't notice Rey appear behind him seemingly from thin air. She waited to order another drink and eavesdropped on Ben's conversation. It didn't take long for some bro looking dude - polo shirt, popped collar, cargo shorts, blond hair with too much product in it - to walk up to her.

"Hey, sweet thang. Lemme but you a drink," he tried to flirt.

Rey rolled her eyes hard as a huge sign that she wasn't interested. "No thanks," she said simply and turned her full attention to the bar.

"How about a shot? Buttery nipple? Blow job?" Bro dude continued to try.

"Thanks, but I'm really not interested. I'm here with someone," she made her excuse.

"I've been watching you all night long...looks like you're a third wheel to me. Give me the chance to show you a good time." Rey had to give him credit for being persistent.

She grabbed Ben's arm to turn him around and looped her arm through his. "Like I said, I'm here with someone. My boyfriend just doesn't like to dance. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

Rey looked up at him expectantly. She had caught him off guard with just her presence _and_ had called him her boyfriend. He didn't have words.

"He's kind of shy," Rey told the Dude-Bro to fill the silence.

"That's a nice try," the guy snorted. "But you can't seriously expect me to believe that _you're_ dating _him_?! You're gorgeous and he's obviously a nerd."

That snapped Ben back to the situation in front of him. " _Excuse_ me?" he asked as if he didn't hear the douchebag correctly. "I will have you know that she is just as big of a _nerd_ as I am, even though she _is_ gorgeous. And she is very much my girlfriend. So I suggest you move along before I _make_ you," he growled.

The guy swallowed down his fear and turned away quickly to leave them. Rey laughed, Tthanks! I owe you one!" She then lifted up onto her toes to softly kiss his cheek. Ben just smiled at her in return. Rey blushed a bit, then left to find her friends, forgetting all about ordering a drink.

"We're going to head back to the apartment," Finn told Rey when she finally found them, then added, "if that's ok with you?" The implication that he wanted to be alone with his girlfriend in their apartment was not lost on Rey.

"We don't want to leave you here by yourself," Rose added, sounding torn about doing the right thing for her friend versus going to jump her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine," she waved them off. "Besides, I'm not alone. I have Ben," she motioned with her thumb over her shoulder in his direction.

They both glanced at Ben, who had of course rejoined the only over-thirty adults in the place to converse (be boring) with.

"He's currently having a thrilling discussion over how making immigration standards more stringent actually _caused_ an increase in illegal immigrants - migrant workers were less likely to return to their home country. Apparently they all listen to the same podcast..." Rey told them with a shrug. "I'm sure he'll be happy to get away."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, seeming less likely to leave Rey at the mention of boring Ben.

"Oh yeah!" Rey waved them off. "It will give me time to catch up with Ben, and he'll _have_ to hang out with me if I'm all alone." She smiled at the thought of her underlying her plan.

"Great!" Finn said, not allowing Rose to over think Rey taking one for the team. "We'll see you tomorrow. Well, later today!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Bye," Rose waved.

"Night!" Rey called to them as they headed out the door hand in hand. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest before turning to study Ben. She hoped he _was_ ready to leave, and that it would be ok if she crashed at his place.

Ben felt a tap on his shoulder, well, more like his upper back. He excused himself from the conversation knowing that it would be Rey that he was turning to. He had no intention on rejoining his new friends or their conversation. He hoped - and dreaded - that he could finally have some alone time with Rey.

"Hey," she greeted him once she had his full attention.

"Hey," he replied back.

"So... they all left me. In your care, of course. What do you wanna do?"

"Want me to take you home?" he asked, hoping she'd say no.

"Can't," she simply stated.

"Why not?" He was curious, furrowed eyebrows and all.

Rey leaned back against the bar. "Well, Armie took Poe to his and Gwen's apartment, Kay took Gwen to hers and Rose's, and Finn took Rose to ours. I'm kinda the..." she paused to count quickly in her head, "seventh wheel."

Ben just nodded, not sure how comfortable he was with knowing just how promiscuous college kids were nowadays. To be fair, they probably always had been, it's just that Ben wasn't. He made it all the way through with his virginity still intact. Poe, who was bisexual (probably _multi_ -sexual would be more accurate - that man would probably fuck a robot!), had teased him mercilessly about it.

"So..." Rey once again broke through his musings, "I was kinda hoping I could crash at your place...?" She gave him a hopeful look.

Ben prayed that his expression didn't change to pure shock.

"On your couch," she hastily added, letting him know that he did indeed look shocked.

Ben wanted to be good. A good friend. A good boyfriend. He did _not_ want to take Rey home and end up fucking her like he knew he would if he allowed her to go to his place. He didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend.

Who was he kidding? He wanted to do all of those things. Very, very much. So he found himself nodding.

"Yeah. Sure. Ok. That's...would be...fine," he formed his reply, just barely, into words.

* * *

**REY**

Rey never thought that she'd be here.

 _Here_ , being Ben's bed. _Here_ was also Ben's head between her legs eating her out, plush lips sucking her clit, strong tongue licking and fucking her pussy.

Rey had _hoped_ she'd be in his bed eventually. After all, she'd been in love with Ben Solo for _years_. It specifically began when she was thirteen, and Poe and Ben had just graduated college. They were having a joint graduation party since they were best friends, as were their parents. Ben didn't have a big family and neither did Poe, so it wouldn't be overwhelming.

Rey was spared going to the actual, very boring, graduation ceremony. She, instead, was tasked with helping Ben's uncles Luke, Chewie, and Lando set up for the party. So she was very surprised when the boys entered the party room to find herself staring at Ben like he was some sort of Disney prince. His fluffy raven hair, billowing graduation gown. He made her immediately think of Colin Firth's Mr. Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_ , which she was currently watching almost daily. There was a scene with Darcy in a graduation gown as well...

Since that moment, her crush grew. Rey went from a child who just wanted to be around Ben to feel cool and hangout, to a teenager who purposefully wore the skimpiest clothing she owned when she knew he'd be around.

She thought she _had_ him one year. When she was sixteen. They were having a pool party, and she wore the tiniest bikini that she had just bought for this purpose. Her mother, of course, made her go change as soon as she noticed, but the look on Ben's face was worth it. He finally saw her as the woman she was turning into.

Six years later, nothing had ever happened between them. Until now. Rey planned _now_ into being. She planted the seed into her dad's head that Poe would need help chaperoning on graduation night. At the bar, she encouraged her various coupled-off friends to go hook up and where, leaving her temporarily homeless. She knew Ben would take care of her. The only thing she didn't plan was how _well_ Ben would take care of her.

Her only obstacle was his girlfriend. _That_ , she couldn't plan around. She had to hope that it would work out. Some people would call Rey a bitch for trying to steal another woman's boyfriend. But what if he was hers first? What if he was hers all along? That wouldn't be stealing, right? As Rey saw it - _rationalized_ it - she was just lending him to others until she could have him back for good.

Ben always seemed a bit nervous around her at first, beginning after that pool party. Then he'd warm up and they'd talk for hours. She'd tell him about her studies and ask him about his job. They both found excuses to touch the other. A friendly hug. A pat on the hand. She even punched him in the arm once because she was laughing so hard at something he said. Their chemistry was undeniable.

Rey knew that Ben would never touch her until she was grown up. Fully a woman. She figured graduating from college and getting her first big girl job was as grown up as she was going to get! It was time to take back what was hers.

Ben was now focusing all of his attention in making Rey come. His tongue was licking along the slit of her pussy, his nose bumping her clit. His lips then locked around her clit to suck as he easily slid two fingers into her soaked cunt. He began finger fucking her slowly, pulling loud moans from her lips.

Rey gripped his hair and shoved his face against her as she bucked her hips. She normally would be worried that she hurt him, but she was too close to her orgasm to care much. He seemed fine since he didn't so much as pause any of his ministrations.

"Oh, _Ben_!" were the words that found their way out of her mouth, followed by more moaning.

Rey had one guy at a drunken party try to go down on her. They had been making out in his room, and he keep sliding his hand under her skirt. When he asked if he could eat her pussy, she laid everything out for him: she was a virgin and intended on staying that way, and she wasn't going to reciprocate. He wanted to do it anyway. It was so bad that she faked an orgasm to get him to stop. She wasn't sure that this guy even knew that clits existed! They ended up just dry humping, with her on top, until he came in his pants. She never saw him again. Thankfully.

Ben, however, knew exactly what he was doing and was very aware of the existence of her clit. She came hard, practically gushing on his face. He continued licking her her through the after tremors and removed his fingers once her body stopped clenching on them.

"Holy shit," was all she could manage to say.

Ben wiped his glistening mouth and smirked at her. He knew that he had made her come completely undone. His expression was nothing but cocky pride.

"I've never sucked a cock, but for what you just did to me, I'll gladly suck yours," she told him truthfully, but also wanting to wipe the smirk off his face.

It worked. Ben was no longer smirking. His expression had changed to raw lust. "I'd rather just fuck you, if that's ok. I've been waiting a few years and don't think I can wait much longer." He was just being honest.

They were both still fully clothed, with the exception of Rey's underwear. Which gave her time to confess a few things before they both got naked.

"I really, _really_ want you to fuck me too. But, before we continue, I need to tell you that I'm technically a virgin," she confessed.

"Technically?" he cocked his head to the side and looked a bit confused. Though, his hands were still working on the buttons of his shirt. Apparently he didn't mind.

"I've never had sex _sex_ before. You know, with someone else. But I have a vibrator and a dildo, so physiologically I'm not really a virgin," she explained. And because she was distracted by Ben's now bare chest, and she didn't want him to worry about his sheets, she unnecessarily added, "broke that barrier myself."

Ben gave her an amused smirk, and Rey immediately felt like an idiot. This. This right here was why she never had a real boyfriend. She rambled when she was nervous, killing the mood. She even had a couple guys tell her just that. She was pretty but talked too much. Luckily, Ben still seemed like he was very much in the mood. He was unzipping his pants now.

"I also know you have a girlfriend," she blurted out to get the discussion over with before she could change her mind. She did have _some_ standards.

Ben's hands stilled at this. He was dumbstruck, mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something but didn't know exactly what. Panic seemed to wash over his face, and Rey knew he was about to explain himself. She didn't want that awkwardness.

"It's ok. I just want to be sure that _you're_ fine with doing this... and that you're going to break up with her. I don't want to have sex with you if you're _not_. I don't want to share you, and I won't let you play us both. I want you to be honest with her. It would make this feel, I dunno, not as...sneaky... if you told her."

"You want be to tell my girlfriend, my soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, that I fucked somebody else while we were technically still together? Are you trying to get me punched?!" Disbelief was written all over Ben's face, which was quite amusing. Rey couldn't help rewarding him with a smile regarding his situation.

"No. Of course not! I just want you to be honest in the fact that you're with me now. It's not her fault. _Don't_ tell her about how everything feels different between us. That you've wanted me since I was sixteen. That will just make you seem like a pervert!" she laughed.

"How- did you know that?" Ben asked, now in his boxer briefs. Even though he seemed mortified that she knew his dirty little secret, he still took a seat on the bed.

"Because you blushed every time you saw me after that pool party," she informed him. "It's ok, Ben. I've been crushing on you since I was thirteen."

"That's not really helping..." he muttered.

"Well... I'm not thirteen anymore. Not even sixteen. I'm twenty-two, and _more_ than capable of deciding that I desperately want to fuck you," she told him, taking his hand and placing it on her inner thigh. She slid it up further, bunching up the skirt of her dress as she went. She pressed his whole hand against her pussy. "My body wants you. See how wet you make me?"

Ben thickly swallowed and nodded. "Uh, I feel a little underdressed right now," he tried to regain some control over the emotional rollercoaster, ranging from lust to fear and back again, that he had just experienced.

Rey grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a lacey bra. She reached behind her to remove it as well but paused. "So, you'll call your girlfriend?"

"You want me to do it _now_?" Ben sounded every bit of a smartass.

Rey rolled her eyes. "No! But definitely tomorrow. Well, later today."

"Yes. Fine. Of course," he agreed to her terms.

She gave him a sweet smile and removed her last article of clothing. He decided that it was only fair if he removed his as well, so off came his boxers. She stared at his cock for a second. It was huge. Larger than her dildo somehow. And _huge_ meant that it was long _and_ thick - too many people focused only on length. Girth mattered.

Rey felt a whole new flood of desire pool right in her cunt. She always thought that Katy Perry's song "Peacock" was ridiculous. Nope. That song was about this dick right here. She could hardly wait for him to fill her with his beautiful cock. As a matter of fact, she couldn't wait. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. She rubbed her soaked pussy along his length, causing his eyes to squeeze shut and a slight grunt to escape him.

Ben was holding back. He had had a hard-on for what felt like hours. He was sure that he was going to come before he even thrust his cock in her. Her cunt already felt amazing, and it had only been on his lips and tongue and was now massaging his dick.

"Fuck, Rey," he panted out. "If you keep doing this I'm going to come before we can actually fuck."

She frowned a bit because she was building up to a nice pre-orgasm, but she understood the urgency. To be fair she needed his cock _in_ her, so she complied with a nod.

"I've got some condoms in the bedside table," he told her, obviously meaning for her to get them since she was pinning him down.

"Can't you come in me?" she asked shyly. "I want you to come in me. I'm on birth control, and I'm sure we're both clean..." Ben nodded at this.

He had never jizzed _in_ anyone before. Ever. He always played it extra safe. But Rey? He would do anything she wanted. And, actually, _he_ wanted to as well. "Ok," he agreed to another one of her demands.

She smiled brightly down at him before crashing her lips to his. They continued kissing as he helped her line himself up to prod at her entrance. She slowly sunk onto him, panting softly into his mouth. Once she was completely seated, he smiled against her lips. "Congratulations. You are no longer a virgin in any form."

Rey released a breath of a laugh but was so full of _him_ that that's all she could manage. She slowly began to rock her hips, moved side to side and in a circular motion even, to get used to Ben being inside of her. Finally. It felt impossibly tight but good. _Very_ good. She wondered if the tightness was comfortable for him. Was it possible to be too tight? What if her cunt hurt his dick? Could that even happen?

"You are just so, _so_ wet. It feels amazing. You feel amazing," he murmured, while placing wet kisses on her neck down to her shoulder.

Good. That was good to know because she was about to ask if she was breaking his dick! "I think - well, not think - I _am_ going to move now. Let me know if I hurt you," she told him sweetly.

He chuckled. "Oh, sweetheart, you can't hurt _me_. I guarantee it. But let me know if I hurt you."

Rey pressed her body to his, sensitive nipples brushing against his chest, and kissed him as sensually as she knew how to. She took his full bottom lip just a bit in her mouth to suck as she begin to rock her hips a bit more, keeping him fully inside her.

More wetness began to build between them. She was pretty sure that his balls had to be soaked at this point. The wetness helped with the friction, and she pulled herself a little bit up his length before sinking down again. Ben jerked at this and let out a soft grunt. Rey smirked and then repeated this motion. She propped herself upright a bit move and grabbed his shoulders for support. She lifted off further this time before sliding down a bit harder onto him. This time a moan was pulled from her lips. Whatever she just did, whatever his cock just hit, she had never felt that before. She leaned back a little further to pull almost completely off of him before thrusting back down. They both moaned loudly.

Soon, it was almost like she was bouncing on his cock. Her small tits _were_ bouncing, with Ben mentioning once or twice - between moans and grunts - that he appreciated the view that this position gave him. Not only watching her pretty little tits bounce, but he thoroughly enjoyed seeing his cock pounding her pussy. Those were his exact words, actually. Rey found that she liked his, slightly, dirty talk. She could barely talk, herself. She had to manage breathing through her moans of pleasure.

"I'm going to come," she breathed out, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Come for me," he told her, eyes black.

One more shout of pure ecstasy from Rey, and her orgasm rocked through her body. Her pussy clinched around his cock as her body tightened, riding out the waves of pleasure. She rocked against Ben a few more times, as she gradually grew more lax. She finally collapsed against him a sated sweaty limp ball of limbs. Ben chuckled.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed your first time with a human being?" he asked with a kiss to her cheek.

Rey just nodded, still bringing her breathing back to normal. "Did you come?" she asked, not feeling as if he had blown his load in her.

"Not yet," he confirmed her suspicions. "I was too busy holding out for you to enjoy yourself." He grinned. "Not to worry," he began as he rolled her onto her back in a quick movement that kept his cock still buried inside her, "I'll come quick now."

Ben looped his left arm under her right leg to let him get deeper. He began to move as Rey let out a surprised moan. She had never been able to hit this particular spot with her sex toys. It felt divine. He began to pick up the pace, his tight balls still managing to smack against her ass. He began to stutter in his movements as he pounded into her. Rey was moaning with Ben, both lost in the sensations running through their bodies as he fucked her into his mattress.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he gritted out as his cock pulsed inside of her.

Rey could feel the warmth of his spend inside her. As he shifted to the side in an attempt not to crush her, she felt some of him trickle out and slide down her ass. She found herself wondering what he tasted like. She now really wanted to give Ben that blowjob but knew she had plenty of time to give it a try.

"That was. The best sex. I've ever had," Ben panted out.

"I doubt that," she told him. "I'm sure fucking someone with more experience is better."

"Nope," he was adamant. "Fucking someone you're _actually_ in love with is the best feeling in the world. Please let me do it again. And again and again and-"

"Ok," she said laughing and covering his mouth. "I get it! We have all the time we want to explore each other," she told him, trailing her hand down his chest and stomach. "But first," she paused to give his butt a light smack, "you'll need to call your girlfriend."

* * *

 _Call your girlfriend_  
_It's time you had the talk_  
_Give your reasons_  
_Say it's not her fault_  
_But you just met somebody new_

 _Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed_  
_Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss_  
_And you just tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again_  
_And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend_  
_And that you let her down easy_

 _Call your girlfriend_  
_It's time you had the talk_  
_Give your reasons_  
_Say it's not her fault_  
_But you just met somebody new_  
_And now it's gonna be me and you_

_"Call Your Girlfriend" Robyn_


End file.
